Cherry's Adventures in Townsville
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's been a year since Cherry moved into Townsville with her family and she learns new tasks such as friendship, childhood and adventure in her new home with her crime-fighting best friends, the Powerpuff Girls.
1. Insect Inside

**Yeah, I'll be doing the PPG series, I hope it goes well. This is the first part of the first episode, Insect Inside. I hope you like it so far, this episode was beyond gross for me, mostly due to the Girls being trapped inside the roach monster thing. *shudders* I actually like cockroaches though most of the time, when I was in camp and there were some in a cage I thought they were cute, I was such a weird girl growing up.**

* * *

It had been a year since Cherry moved into Townsville with her parents and older brother. Due to her parents being busy a lot and Mike was often involved with his own school activities at Townsville Junior High, Cherry was often away from home herself to keep busy. Professor Utonium even offered to have her stay at his place with the Girls since they were her new best friends. Since it was a Friday night, Cherry could spend the night and spend her weekend with her family.

The Girls were playing in the bedroom together and it was a peaceful night for everyone. The Professor made them bagel pizzas for dinner and watched some Puppet Pals. Cherry had never heard of the Puppet Pals show and was glad to experience it with some new friends. They were now all drawing together and suddenly, Bubbles screamed.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" Cherry asked.

"ROACH!" Bubbles shrieked.

Cherry looked down and saw the insect on the art table. "Awesome!" Cherry gushed.

"I know, right?" Buttercup agreed.

The roach then nearly made its way to Bubbles. Bubbles whimpered and tried to get away from it, but it was nearly no use. Bubbles rushed to the wall, but the roach then crawled onto it and Bubbles began to run around the house with the roach following.

"Get it away! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!" Bubbles tried to get as far away from the roach as possible, but it kept chasing her.

"I'll get it!" Buttercup punched a hole in the wall. No one could see the roach and Bubbles went to make sure.

"Did you get it?" Bubbles looked, but saw the roach still alive and still on the wall, making the poor girl scream and her pigtails stand straight up in fear.

Buttercup was getting annoyed with Bubbles' fright and zapped the wall with her laser eyes. The roach STILL isn't vanquished!

"Uh-oh." Cherry mumbled, seeing the poor wall in more danger than the roach.

"Girls!" Blossom went after her sisters as Buttercup was causing most of the destruction.

"Squish it! Squish it! Squish it! Squish it! Squish it!" Bubbles cried as she continued to run.

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom demanded.

"It's just a cute little cockroach." Cherry added.

"Shut up, Cherry! It's gross!" Buttercup snapped.

"It is not!" Blossom defended.

"Is too!" Bubbles cried. "SQUISH IT!"

"You got it Bubbles," Buttercup looked determined. "One squished roach coming up!"

Buttercup and Buttercup went behind the wall. Blossom and Cherry followed to stop this madness. "Girls no! It-" Blossom stopped as she came behind the wall and grossed out. "Eewwwww! Gross! Professor, you're touching it!"

"Oh, not gross, hm?" Buttercup taunted.

"I think it's cute!" Cherry smiled. "Can I keep it?"

"I just wouldn't touch it," Blossom cringed.

"Actually girls, to him," Professor Utonium looked down as he held the roach in his palm. "You're pretty gross yourselves, with your big heads, large eyes, little bodies-"

"Okay..." the Girls said, irritated.

"I think they get the picture, Mr. Utonium." Cherry remarked.

"You see," the Professor spoke again to educate the four girls. "The Blatta odea, or more commonly known as the cockroach, may be ugly and disgusting, or to some of us, cute. Well, they're also strong and focused creatures and are very important to the balance of nature. The cockroach has been on Earth for more than 250,000,000 years. And in that time, they've been squished, squashed, stomped, smushed, smashed and even stepped on. But even after centuries of being underfoot, the adaptable cockroach will probably outlive us all. For they are creatures capable of surviving the effects of...radiation. So after the world as we know it is no more, the kooky cockroach will be there to start a new race. A race of bug people! With a million eyes, 16 legs, exoskeletons, feelers and-"

"Professor!" Blossom interrupted to calm him down.

"Sorry," the Professor smiled apologetically as he knelt down to their height. "But remember girls. It's not right to harm an insect just because it's yucky on the outside. It's the insect inside that's important."

Blossom nodded in agreement.

"I judge people on their insides all the time." Cherry added.

"Now," the Professor turned to the four of them. "Who wants to touch it?"

The Powerpuffs recoiled in horror and they jumped into the air in fear, hugging each other. Cherry however was calm.

"I'll get a jar." Cherry said as she walked off with the Professor and the cockroach.

In a few moments, the roach was in a jar. The Powerpuffs, Cherry and the Professor were outside the doorway, holding the jar upside down to get rid of the roach. "Okay, little guy, you're free to go." The Professor shook the jar, leaving the roach out and closing the door. "Come on, girls, it's time for bed."

"Awwww..." the four of them groaned.

"Can't we stay up because Cherry's here?" Buttercup begged.

"Sorry Girls, but you need your rest." the Professor tutted.

"It's only 8:00!" Cherry protested.

"Early to bed, early to rise," the Professor ushered them to the bedroom. He got the girls in their nightgowns and Cherry was in her Minnie Mouse footy pajamas.

"Where do I sleep?" Cherry asked.

"We have a spare bedroom, come with me, Cherry." Professor Utonium led Cherry to the guest room. It was a lot like his bedroom, big and white with a little bed in the center with a lamp on the nightstand and a small desk. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Thank you for having me, Professor Utonium." Cherry crawled into the guest bed and tucked herself in.

"Good night, Cherry." Professor Utonium took off her glasses and smiled at her. "You're welcome here anytime, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you, good night." Cherry yawned and got comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. "I hope that cockroach gets home okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Cherry." Professor Utonium went out the door. "Do you need the light?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine."

"Okay, good night then."

"Good night." Cherry yawned and fell right asleep.

* * *

**That was part 1, the next part will be in the next chapter, enjoy that for now. Thank you, Read & Review. **


	2. Roach Picnic

The next morning, Cherry shared breakfast with the Girls. They ate bowls of cereal and soon Cherry's parents would be home. The Professor saw Cherry's mother pull into the drive way next door and walked her home. Cherry thanked everyone for the fun and promised to come back sometime and invited the Girls to come over next time.

"How was your night, Cherry?" Mom asked as she emptied her work briefcase.

"It was great, we watched cartoons and ate bagel pizzas for dinner!" Cherry chimed.

"That sounds great!" Mom smiled.

"We also befriended a cockroach."

"A cockroach?"

"Yeah, one got lose inside the house, but we let it out last night."

"Oh, how sweet. Why don't we go out on a picnic today?"

"Don't you have work?"

"Nope, I asked for the day off." Mom smiled. "Daddy will be here with some groceries and Mike doesn't have detention today."

"A picnic with my family after pizza and cartoons with my new friends? This'll be great!"

"Looks like Cherry's adapted to Townsville quite nicely." Dad said as he walked in with a paper bag in his arms from Malph's.

"It's so nice that Cherry makes a lot of new friends." Mom smiled at her daughter.

"Picnic time!" Mike laughed as he came in with a basket.

The family then drove into Townsville park, pulled out a blanket and basket and sat together. There were turkey and Swiss, and ham and cheddar sandwiches, water bottles, chip bags, and bags with grapes and strawberries in them. It would be a nice picnic lunch for the four of them.

"So, what's this Puppet Pals cartoon?" Mike asked.

"It's some cartoon with these guys Mitch and Clem who bonk each other on the head," Cherry laughed.

"I think Dom told me Emily watches that."

"Mom, next time I have a play date with the Girls, can they come over to our house?" Cherry asked her mother.

"Of course, sweetie." Mom said back as she bit into her sandwich, then made a sour face. "UGH!"

"What's wrong, dear?" Dad turned to her. "I thought you loved mustard on your ham sandwiches!"

"I do... But this tastes terrible!" Mom cringed and opened up her bread with a scream. "THERE'S A COCKROACH IN MY SANDWICH!"

"There's roaches in the water too!" Mike cried.

"SICK!" Cherry shivered to see so many roaches. It could be worse for her though, they could've been a bunch of spiders.

"I'LL GET THEM!" Dad took out a newspaper and rolled it up. But he saw it wasn't enough to squash all the roaches for his family. Let alone, all of Townsville.

"GET INSIDE!" Mike rushed to the car with his parents and sister. They locked the doors and it seemed like there were no roaches inside the car and they were safe. They all then grossed out as they saw all of Townsville was invaded by a roach swarm.

"Where are your friends, Cherry?" Dad turned to her.

"I don't know, but they better hurry!" Cherry cried and took out her cell phone the Mayor got for her. When Cherry moved into Townsville and everybody liked the Powerpuff Girls, the Mayor gave Cherry a phone in case he couldn't get to the phone soon enough and it was Cherry's job to contact them if they were running a little late. "Hello?"

"Hi." Bubbles greeted politely.

"Bubbles!" Cherry yelled back.

"Bye." Bubbles hung up.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"SHE HUNG UP ON ME!" Cherry squealed.

"I hate it when that happens."

"Call again, honey." Dad suggested.

Cherry did as told and redialed the Emergency Hotline for the Girls.

"Hi." Bubbles greeted again.

"Bubbles, this is an emergency!" Cherry warned.

"Bye." Bubbles hung up again.

Cherry groaned and dialed the number again.

"Hi." Bubbles greeted.

"BUBBLES, I SWEAR-"

"Bye."

"What is wrong with that girl!?" Mom growled.

"She's blonde," Mike mumbled under his breath.

"Try once more." Dad suggested.

Cherry sighed and dialed the hotline number.

"Yes Cherry?" Blossom's voice was heard this time.

"Blossom, this is serious and disgusting even for me!" Cherry told her. "There's roaches invading Townsville, you have to hurry!"

"Gross!" Blossom cringed. "Do we have to?"

"YES BLOSSOM, YOU HAVE TO!" Mom scolded as she heard the red-headed Powerpuff.

"Okay..." Blossom said uneasily and hung up.

"They're on their way." Cherry told her family as they stayed safe inside the car. The family then looked up to see three streaks of light in the air of blue, green and pink. "There's the Girls now!"

"Well, it looks like they got it under control, let's get home." Mom started the car and drove off as the roaches bugged the other citizens.

"I wonder where all those roaches came from?" Dad thought. Dad then looked up. "The Girls are leaving!"

"What!" Cherry gasped.

"You told me your best friends were superheroes," Mike rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"Maybe they're getting a Giant Jar," Cherry shrugged.

"Where do you get a giant jar?" Mom asked in disbelief.

" ?" Cherry replied.

"Haha." Dad laughed sarcastically.

But suddenly the girls did indeed come back with a giant jar. There was of course fighting, but the Girls eventually got caught inside a giant swarm of roaches. The villain was named Roach Coach and he was a sloppy man who looked like he would live in his mother's basement.

"Looks like my gym coach." Mike observed as he saw Roach Coach.

The family drove off and the Girls dropped Roach Coach and gasped in shock and worry. They got out of the car and observed him, but saw to see he was a robot. The Girls flew down with them.

"He's a robot!" Blossom observed.

"Thank you, Captain Obivous." Mike said in deadpan.

"And look!" Bubbles looked further and saw a separate roach. "There's an insect inside!"

"I am not just an insect!" the roach said angrily. "I am Roach Coach! I am the future ruler of this planet, you stupid biped!"

"Who you calling a biped, you little-" Bubbles was inches away from squishing him.

"Bubbles no! Don't squish him!" Blossom stopped her sister. "He's a criminal. And everything has a place in this world, even criminals."

"Right you are, Blossom." Mom told her.

"Not even down the toilet?" Dad jokingly asked.

The Girls and family then went to the local jail. They put the roach in a jar that was labled "JAIL" and put behind bars just like any other criminal of Townsville. Mom was with Ms. Bellum and the Mayor while Mike, Dad and Cherry were with the Professor and Powerpuffs.

"Well, girls, thanks again for uh..." The Mayor trailed off.

"Saving the day, sir." Ms. Bellum told him.

"No, no, no." The Mayor said then mumbled on. "For saving the day."

"No problem, Mayor." Blossom replied.

"Would it be too much trouble to call an exterminator?" Mom asked.

"And expensive." Ms. Bellum told her.

"It's all in a day's work. It doesn't bug us." Blossom added. Just then the Professor noticed a spider which freaked him and Cherry out, but he squashed it with his hands. "Professor! You just squished that spider!" Blossom exclaimed. "Oh, I get it. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"No, spiders just creep me out." the Professor replied, making everyone laugh.

"Spiders are freaky little buggers!" Cherry laughed.

* * *

**This is the second part, I'll do another episode later on. Let me know what you thought of this one and the other chapter though. I really appreciate it. **


	3. Criminal Errands

Cherry was at the bank with her father. Cherry often liked to visit the bank and being a kid they usually gave her a lollipop or a sticker to decorate on her school bag. But just then, three crooks busted into the bank. They had on orange jumpsuits and stockings over their faces. Cherry turned at them in shock and worry. One of them, the leader, had red hair with a ragged beard, the others were muscular, much more than him. One was African-American with sunglasses and one was Caucasian with spiked blonde hair.

"This is a hold-up, everybody! Freeze!" the red-headed robber held up his gun.

Despite being told to freeze, a woman screamed and everybody ran around in a panic. Cherry just hid behind her father as he stared blankly at the robbers. He never really feared anyone, even if they had a weapon.

The red-headed robber was clearly tired of their fear and panic of running and blasted his gun to the ceiling. "I said **FREEZE**!" he demanded, this time everyone did indeed freeze dead in their tracks. "That's more like it. Now, let's see..." the robber looked at the bank tellers, one was an old woman, and a man with a bow tie. Then he saw a busty young woman with cash in her hands. "Well hello, hand it over, sweet cheeks!"

The bank teller was revealed to be Blossom on a cardboard cut-out as she turned, looking determined. "Who you calling Sweet Cheeks?" She broke the straps and the bank vault opened to reveal Bubbles and Buttercup.

"The Powerpuff Girls!" the red-headed crook cried. "Uh-oh..."

The Girls beat up the crooks and allowed Cherry and her father to leave the bank peacefully.

"Good one, girls." Cherry smiled at her friends as she continued to do errands with her father.

Eventually, they went to the jewelry store so Dad could get something nice for Mom. Their anniversary was coming up of course. Unfortunately for Townsville Jewelry Store and Cherry, it was being robbed by the same crooks Cherry had just met earlier that day. They grabbed Cherry as hostage as they left and they opened their bags to see their stolen jewels.

As they stopped in the alley and opened the bags, they were in for a surprise. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup came out at one at a time wearing some of the jewelry and once again beat the crooks into jail.

"Strike two, you thugs." Cherry commented as she was back with her father.

"Come on, Cherry." Dad smiled. "We told Mom we'd meet her at the mayor's house for dinner."

And so they did, they went to the Mayor's mansion. They went with Mom on their way as Mike followed along. Today was a busy day for everyone. They all then heard a piercing scream.

"Poor Mrs. Mayor," Mom said as she opened the door to see what the commotion was, but it was the Mayor himself screaming as he was tied up with the same three crooks from earlier.

The crooks then saw the family and tied them up as well, only together instead of separately like the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. The Mayor's wife however seemed unharmed as she carried a tray of cookies for Mike and Cherry.

"Take anything you want!" the Mayor screamed. "Just don't hurt Ms. Bellum or Michelle!"

"Ms. Bellum and Michelle, huh?" the red-headed robber turned to the women. "What do you say I call you Sweet Cheeks?"

"Oh, call me anything you want," the Mayor missed the point. "But just rob me and go away! Take my money, some fine art, maybe. My wife. Jewels, perhaps? The key to the city? My wife?"

"Hey boss!" the blonde robber held up a poodle statue. "What's this?"

"No!" the Mayor gasped. "Not my priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind porcelain poodle! Anything! Anything but my priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind porcelain poodle!"

"Those cookies look good," Mike looked at the Mayor's wife's tray.

"I kinda like it," the red-headed robber held the poodle. "Yeah, I like this very much. AND WITH THIS VALUABLE KEEPSAKE, I WILL OBTAIN POWER OVER THE MAYOR AND ALL OF TOWNSVILLE!"

"Somebody needs a hobby." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, all is lost." the Mayor sighed.

"Why did I vote for this guy again, honey?" Dad turned to Mom.

"Because I said so." Mom responded.

The Powerpuff Girls then burst through the doors, even without the Mayor or Cherry calling.

"Put down that priceless poodle, you punk!" Blossom demanded.

"P-P-P-Powerpuffs!?" the red-headed robber stammered.

"Precisely!" Blossom remarked as she and her sisters beat the crooks. (A/N: I'm tired of calling the crooks by their hair color, so I'm gonna call them by their numbers now. The red had is 253, the blonde one is 017, and the black one is 002). Bubbles punched the lights out of 017, Buttercup knocked out 002 and Blossom joined the fight in pummeling 253. The poodle was through the air and the Girls were worried of what would become of it in between fighting and saving.

"Oh no!" Blossom cried and dashed across the room to save the Mayor and poodle.

"Well, hello Blossom." the Mayor greeted as Blossom helped him and Cherry's family into safety. "It's always a pleasure to have you girls over at the house. We must definately do this more often. Oh hello poodles," the Mayor's poodle landed in his lap and now he, Ms. Bellum and Cherry's family were safe.

The crooks were being hauled away in a paddy wagon, being hauled away as the news team on television were with the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Well girls, you've done it again. You saved me and the entire city of Townsville. I'm so proud of you girls. And to show you my personal sign of apprecition, I present you with-" the Mayor held out his poodle. "My priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind porcelain poodle."

Bubbles took the poodle in her hands, but it slipped and fell to the ground. The four looked down as cameras flashed all around them.

"Ah, who gives a hoot about an old statue anyway?" the Mayor said happily. "It's nothing, we love you girls!"

"And that's how it all went down today when the Powerpuff Girls rescued the mayor, his assistant, and his top city councilwoman and her family from certain death," a reporter on the TV said.

"We're famous!" Mike interrupted happily.

"I told you moving into Townsville would be great for all of us," Dad said. "Mom's the mayor's top city councilwoman, Mike's on the middle school sports teams, and Cherry's best friends with the city's top superheroes! I wonder what I'm good for in this place?"

"Being a great husband." Mom wrapped her arm around Dad and cooed with him.

"Ooh... That's my best prize..." Dad purred.

"Come on, Cherry, let's go to bed." Mike said in disgust.

"It's so romantic!" Cherry piped as she and Mike went to their bedrooms for the night. "I bet those criminals will think twice before they try to do something funny in Townsville again!"

"You got it, shorty. Night Cherry."

"Night Mike."


	4. The Powerpuff Bluff

Cherry was in school the next day and having a powerful day of education and fun with friends. Emily left as told as in the afternoon she's been doing for a while. Cherry had a gut feeling something was wrong in Townsville, but she hadn't heard the Powerpuff Hotline. To double-check she went inside Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to check on the Girls, only to see them napping with their classmates. Cherry smiled and went back out on the black top with the other elementary schoolers.

Cherry still felt like something was horribly wrong but since the Mayor hadn't called, she tried to shrug it off and go on with her school day. She read from a book with a middle school student as a reading buddy program, she had apple slices for a snack, and she worked on addition and subtraction.

Later on Mrs. Powers' second grade class would be guest visitors in Ms. Keane's kindergarten class. Cherry was excited due to her new best friend's project to present to their class with a jar with change on the inside. Blossom did most of the speaking while Bubbles and Buttercup were on the sidelines.

"And by adding your pennies to this jar, we can feed the homeless, help abused animals find good homes or adopt a child from a Third World country," Blossom spoke before the other kids.

"Freeze!" a voice called.

There were SWAT team members by the surprise of everyone in the classroom. They came in from all sides of the room. In came a tank with a battering ram which had a smiley face on the side, an officer was in position with his rifle, another one did construction paper activity, then pulled out his gun and the Girls raised their hands in shock and fear.

"Powerpuff Girls, you're under arrest!" the lead member ordered and slammed handcuffs on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Cherry decided to visit them after school and set things straight. On the way she ran into Ms. Bellum. They both knew whatever happened the Girls were innocent, but nobody would believe them.

"You've got visitors," the guard told the girls.

Cherry and Ms. Bellum showed up behind the bars.

"Ms. Bellum and Cherry!" the Girls said at once.

"Boy, are we glad to see you both!" Blossom exclaimed.

"And whatever it is, we didn't do it!" Buttercup added.

"We know, girls," Ms. Bellum told them. "But we're the only ones that believe you. Three evil men have been dressing up like you. They robbed a bank, stole precious jewelry, and harassed the Mayor in his own home!"

"Who could be doing this?" Blossom thought a moment. "Robbing the bank...stealing precious jewelry...harrassing the Mayor in his own home? Anything to add, Cherry?"

"There's something else..." Cherry mumbled, but was loud enough for her friends to hear. "They called her... Sweet Cheeks!"

"NO!" The Girls screamed.

Blossom then thought back and snapped her fingers. "That's it! I know who they are! They are the only three villains capable of such insensitive, derogatory and insulting language. Don't worry Cherry and Ms. Bellum. We'll take care of everything."

"Come on, girls," Buttercup demanded. "Let's bust out of this joint."

"Wait!" Blossom shrieked. "We can't escape from prison. That would be breaking the law!"

"Not again..." Buttercup shuffled wearily.

"Regardless of your duties to save the world, you would be further harming your falsely soiled reputations-" Cherry spoke but then the ceiling broke as the Girls stormed off. "HEY! I'm not done talking yet!"

"It's okay Cherry, the Girls can handle this." Ms. Bellum took Cherry's hand and walked her home.

Cherry came home for dinner of spaghetti. After a while, she once again saw the Girls on TV for saving the day. The Mayor claimed he knew they were innocent all along. The Girls were sent back to jail for the day, but they would be out tomorrow, ready to save the world before bedtime and hanging out with Cherry.


	5. Monkey See, Doggie Do

It was night in Townsville. Cherry was sleeping over again having a fun weekend night with her new best friends the Powerpuff Girls. They were all snuggled, the Girls in their bedroom and Cherry in the guest room. Cherry tossed and turned though slightly, she had a gut feeling something was going wrong. About an hour later, of dreaming and the Professor working on a science theory, the Girls and Cherry woke up with a call to Townsville museam. The Girls decided to let Cherry come with them and protect them in case someone would try to harm her. They were together after a report of the muesam being robbed of a rare Anubis head, Cherry, being skilled with Ancient Egyptian knowledge would be perfect to help solve this case. The Girls were hovering above the pedestal while Cherry was with the police, guards and the curator.

"Hmm..." Blossom observed. "Well, it _is _missing," Blossom swept her hand over the pedestal. "Did you search for any clues, curator?"

"Well, I didn't want these brutish police trouncing around my beautiful museam," the curator replied in a British accent.

"That's silly," Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Alright you guys, spread and search!" Cherry led them.

Bubbles charged down one hallway, Buttercup took the stairs, and Blossom went to the other hallway. The floor broke in the process, Cherry couldn't help but laugh at the destruction. The girls crashed through the walls, coming back to see no clues and back to the pedestal.

"Nope." Bubbles reported.

"Nope." Buttercup echoed.

"No clues." Blossom concluded.

"Ohh!" the curator cried out and fell into a cop's arms.

"Well...uhh..." the cop said, turning to the Girls. "There was something else stolen...would that qualify as a clue?"

The Girls and Cherry went to a case that was shattered. There used to be jewels in there, but not today.

"The Anubial Jewels?" the Girls cried at once.

"What is an anubis anyway?" Buttercup shrugged.

"Good question, not even I know that one." Blossom remarked.

"It must be a cute mummy puppy!" Bubbles giggled.

"Actually Bubbles," Cherry started. "An Anubis is a jackal headed Egyptian God who develops in mummification and afterlife. He protects the dead of their journey into the afterlife."

"Wow." Bubbles blinked rapidly. "I think I'd like a mummy puppy over a jackal God."

"Wow Cherry, you're very wise." Blossom smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," Cherry smiled sheepishly, pushing her glasses back. "I've always loved ancient Egyptian mythology. I even told my mother I want to be mummified when I die."

"Well Cherry, we should get back home and we'll search for the theif first thing in the morning." Buttercup said. "Need a lift home?"

"Thanks guys." Cherry replied.

The Girls grabbed ends of Cherry and flew her back next door to their house. It was still late at night and Cherry decided to leave her friends to get fresh and ready in the morning to look for the crook's trail. Mom and Dad came to see their daughter home early as they woke up to have breakfast and saw her at the table.

"Cherry, I thought you were spending your evening with the Utonium girls." Mom said.

"Oh, they got a late call to Townsville museum of being robbed last night." Cherry responded.

"I hope they can get things done." Dad remarked.

"Dad, this is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup we're talking about," Cherry told him. "The Girls can always find a trail."

"Well, I have to get going for a conference call with the Mayor. When the Girls come home you can play with them," Mom turned to her family.

"I'll still be here." Dad said. "Just make sure you tell me where you are, okay Cherry?"

"Thanks Daddy." Cherry smiled back.

After Mom left, Cherry went in her room to finish up some homework while she waited for the Girls to come home. She looked out the window several times and usually only found Mike outside, playing basketball with some of his school friends. There was no sign of Dad though, only the sound of a dog barking, making Cherry puzzled. Cherry looked out the window as the barking got louder and she rushed out to the yard.

"What's with the dog?" Cherry asked her brother.

"I don't know!" Mike shrugged. "I just got back from Jesse's house earlier and came in to put my stuff away after I told Dad. Then when I came out, Dad was gone and I saw this big dog."

"Arf! Arf!" the big dog barked loudly, making Cherry worried.

The Girls then came home. They saw Cherry and rushed over to her. Mike held Cherry and the Girls close to him as he put down his basketball.

"Careful guys, it could be dangerous." Mike observed, but the dog didn't even seem to be attempting to harm the children.

"Wait..." Cherry looked into the dog's eyes. They looked warm and welcoming. He even had a trucker cap on his head. Cherry jumped down and walked to the dog slowly.

"Cherry!" the Girls cried.

Cherry stood on her tip toes and pet the dog gently and she realized as he noticed how familiar he was. She then came to a strange conclusion.

"My Daddy's been turned into a dog!" Cherry cried.

"Dad, turned into a dog?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"No, she could be right," Blossom told him. "There had been people turned into dogs. We saw your mom, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum turned into dogs too!"

"What if the Professor's a puppy too?" Bubbles gasped in sudden thought.

The Girls went back to across the yard to their house to take Mike and Cherry with them. They wanted to check on the Professor to see if they could prevent the dog day afternoon in Townsville. The Professor was a small blocky dog, but his barking still sounded like his human self. He even had his pipe in his mouth as he came to Mike, Cherry, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Bow-wow, wow, wow-wow," the Professor barked.

"Puppy! Whee!" Bubbles gasped as she jumped up with glee.

"Bow wow, bow-wow," the Professor continued.

"Wait! I think he's trying to tell us something!" Blossom remarked.

The Professor chewed on his pipe stem and licked his lips, sounding dry. "Bow, wow-wow." the Professor replied.

"Uh... What's that boy?" Bubbles thought. "You want some water?"

"Uh... okay, hold on." Blossom said as the three of them zipped away.

"If the Professor, Mom and Daddy stay dogs can we keep them?" Cherry looked up at her teenage brother.

"NO!" Mike boomed. "We had a dog when I was a kid and you were a baby though. His name was Oreo."

"I wonder if Oreo lives around here and was turned into a human by the criminal behind the dog mess..." Cherry scratched her chin.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back to my game with Jesse and Dominic." Mike left the house to go back, then gasped. Before he could come back in there was a zap sound and then dog sounds.

Cherry rushed to see Jesse, the once blonde boy transformed into a golden retriever, Dominic, the one black-haired scruffy boy transformed into a Great Dane, and Mike turned into a greyhound. Cherry gasped with shock and fear and turned to see who was responsible for all of this! Mojo Jojo!

"Doggone you, Mojo Jojo!" Cherry hissed at the monkey, remembering him from when she first moved into Townsville. "How dare you turn man into man's best friend, I'm telling the Girls about this!"

She was on her way back inside to tell the girls, but she herself was transformed into a dog. She resembled a female version of Scrappy Doo. Mike found it perfect because she, like Scrappy, can be tiny and annoying. Cherry rushed back inside and the Girls turned to her.

"Cherry, is that you?" Bubbles asked as she noticed Cherry's purple hair bow and glasses.

Cherry nodded her head and looked down at the floor. She felt like a munchkin since the Girls were now slightly taller than her.

"Did you see who did it to you?" Buttercup asked.

"Ruff Ruff!" Cherry replied, but then realized she couldn't talk!

"Oh no..." Blossom sighed. "Come on Professor, help us out here. Who did this boy. Who's responsible for all of this? Come on, who is it?"

"Bow wow." the Professor replied, making Cherry roll her eyes since she could understand his answer.

"What!" Buttercup sqawked. "Oh okay," Buttercup took the professor's pipe and threw it to the distance. "Fetch!"

Cherry felt an itch and scratched her ear with her foot. She couldn't help but be disgusted and intrigued with her new dog instincts. The Professor came back as Cherry scratched herself.

"Now who did it boy?" the Girls asked.

"Bow-wow wow-wow." the Professor replied.

"Oh no!" Bubbles gasped. "It was Bow-wow wow-wow!"

"No Bubbles," Blossom told the blonde Powerpuff Girl. "I think he said; 'Mojo Jojo'!"

"Bow." the Professor concluded.

"Let's get him!" Buttercup said as they all zipped off to the volcano lair.

The Professor went to comfort Mike and Cherry as they were now dogs. Soon, Mom came back, she was now a collie. Mike was chewing one of his sneakers. After quite sometime, everyone turned back to normal. Mike was now standing with his sneaker in his mouth and spit it out, out of disgust. Everyone was now human again and the Girls were in their backyard with Mojo transformed into a dog and tied to a pole.

"I wish I could've seen you guys as puppies, that must've been cute." Cherry giggled.

"Shut up, I was not!" Buttercup huffed.

"You really were." Blossom giggled.

"I just wanted to pet you." Bubbles added.

"Girls, it's a big responsibility keeping an evil villain in the house," the Professor told his daughters. "You've got to feed him, water him, take him for walks, keep him from causing mayhem and chaos, and chewing the furniture."

"I think the Girls can manage, Professor." Cherry told him as the day was saved.

* * *

**Phew! That took a lot out of me! Another chapter for the PPG series with Cherry. Here's some notes, when I was a baby we had a black dog with a white muzzle and streak in the middle of his body, he was named Oreo. I couldn't help but think of him when I wrote this chapter, we had to give him up after we moved into my childhood home and grade school adventures. I always found the "PowerPup" Girls to be cute and the Professor cute when he was a puppy. I was very tiny and annoying to my brother so I thought it'd be funny if I looked like a little Scrappy Doo. Read & Review, I don't know if I'll do the sequel to this chapter though, let me know if I should, that episode's long while's away anyway. I was really into Ancient Egyptian stuff when I was in 3rd grade, I literarily told my Mother that after I die I'd like to be mummified. **


End file.
